Not even one?
by Hetalia's state of Kansas
Summary: A lucky meeting is all you need to find the love you've been waiting for. ""Cronus, what was that?" "I just vwanted to spend some more time vwith you!"


**Not even one?**

"Do you, Latula Pyrope, take Mituna Captor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." The beautiful bride of Latula wipped a tear away from her face.

"Do you, Mituna Captor, take Latula Pyrope to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I d-do." The groom said smiling widely at his soon-to-be wife, his eyes visable, as for once his light blonde hair was partly tamed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" The Priest finished making a gesture to the now newly-weds. Mituna and Latula quickly gave each other a small peck before meeting in a more long and romantic kiss. Everyone stood and cheered as the bride and groomed raced down the aisle holding hands. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed soon after.

The spectators of the marriage raced out behind them and waved at the limo that Mr. and Mrs. Captor were in. People filed out to their cars and drove the half hour distance to a dancing hall where there was music playing and food was set out.

Kankri Vantas entered the ballroom with his friend Areana Serket at his side. They had met at a school and got along quite well because of their love of knowledge. They had also had been forced here by their younger siblings. Areana's sister, Vriska, had come to this party to meet up with her friends and made her come with. Kankri's brother, Karkat, had lost a bet and had been forced to come, so he figured 'why not drag Kankri?'

Both looked around at the tables for their spot with their name tag. "Oh, it appears that we are seated away from each other. That is rather unfortunate."

"It is indeed." Areana said as she found her spot seven seats down. "I guess we'll find each other and talk after our meal. Good bye for now."

"Yes, have a good meal. I will talk with you later." Kankri said as he sat down at his seat. He was seated next to Horuss Zahhak and Meulin Leijon. He greeted Horuss with a quick 'hello' before turning to Meulin. Meulin hugged him as much as she could sitting down, before pulling back so she didn't have to watch as he used sign language to explain in his special way that the hug could've been 'triggering.'

Kankri settled for sighing disappointedly instead of lecturing, simply because this was his friend's wedding. He wouldn't be the one to make it a learning experience for everyone that would listen, this time, at least. 'How are you?' He signed to her.

'I am good. My romance blog is very popular now. I give romance advice from my experience with Kurloz. How are you?' She smiled at him proudly. He could see Kurloz next to her, smiling happily for his wife.

She and Kurloz had both met when their younger siblings, Nepeta and Gamzee, had a fight over some unimpoortant toy. They had been pulling their siblings apart when they had seen each other and had recognized each other from school. They had began talking after that and became fast friends. They had just fallen into step into each other's lives and were already doing things couples partake in, so they decided to start - officialy - dating. Everyone claimed that 'it was about damn time!' They had gotten married last year and were planning to have a kid.

'That's good.' So hard not to talk about the triggers that might promote. 'I have been well. Not much has changed.' Not much? _Nothing_ has changed. He still lives in a small, one-person house, still wore the same turtlenecks, still wore his very pale blond hair the same, still used 'trigger-warnings', still had the same dieting habits (no meat), Still had the same job (Librarian), and still took the bus to work. He may hate triggering people, but even _he_ needed a little change every once in a while.

'Okay. So, are you enjoying yourself?' Meulin asked after taking a bite of her fish, which happened to be tuna, due to the groom's nickname. He also paused to take a bite of his food, spring rolls.

'Very much. It is good to see everyone again. And you?' Kankri replied. He was surprised to find it true. He usually didn't enjoy social conventions, but he was enjoying this company of old friends and their family. The food and music wasn't so bad either.

'Yes, it is very fun. The music is excellent, too!' Meulin grinned. Right after she signed the words, the music stopped. Both looked over to were the last few chords echoed from. What there eyes found was a man with in front of a microphone, holding a guitar. He smiled, more like a smirk, at the people sitting at the tables. Kankri could've sworn he knew that smirk. People lightly clapped for him as he turned to the bride and groom.

"And novw, for some of my best friends, the song for their first dance." He announced, and Kankri notted that he had a light accent. The red- haired man had began to strum the tune of _A thousand years_ by Christina Perri. He began to lightly sing the song as the newlyweds danced across the floor, occasionaly tripping. They smiled through the whole song. The last soft notes played and everyone applauded both the musician and the couple. "Alright, I'll leavwe you in the capable hands of Dirk Strider for music." The man announced as he put away his guitar in it's case and set it in a safe corner.

A man with spiky white hair stepped up to the turntables and said into the microphone "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, that was Cronus Ampora, he's fantastic. But now, let's get something a little more fast-paced." A popular radio song started playing, but Kankri wasn't paying attention. After putting his guitar away, the man had started to walk towards their table. That is when Kankri noticed that no one was sitting in the chair across from him.

Well, the chair wasn't empty now, as the musician had sat down in it.

"Hello ewverybody. You may'wve heard already, but the name's Cronus. Hovw are you fine lookin' people tonight?" Cronus smirked as he looked at the people sitting around him. Kurloz glared at him and wrapped an arm around Meulin. Rufioh did the same with Horuss. Terezi piped up to Cronus' right, "I can't see, there for I can't be 'fine lookin''."

Cronus put up his hands up in surrender. Then he turned his attentions to Kankri. "So, you're not spoken for?" Kankri gave a stiff nod. "Vwell that's a real pity, considering hovw cute you are. I guess I'll just hawve to take to take you off the market." Cronus said and smirked at him. Kankri could feel his cheeks heating up. He was being triggered.

"Excuse you, but I am not looking for a relationship with a triggering person." Kankri said sharply. How dare this man come in here and feel the need to trigger peopple! It wasn't polite in the least! This man should think about the feelings of others before he opens his mouth.

Cronus pouted. "Damn, I can nevwer get the cute ones." Kankri 'hmphed' and turned away.

From down the table Meenah stood up and began to yell at him that _what'd you say_, _buoy?_ and Cronus started to argue back. Kankri could then place where he knew the man from, he was Meenah's highschool sweetheart. They had been attracted to each other fiery attitudes and snarky humor. They had met on the swim team. Kankri personally had only ever talked to him once, and that was in a group hang-out. Cronus had asked him to pass the popcorn, or maybe to hand him a Faygo? The details were a bit fuzzy.

During his thoughts, Kankri had not noticed that the fight had ended when Aranea started kissing Meenah in attempt to calm her. Kankri always found that habit of theirs to be triggering. Cronus was now waving a hand in his face. "Hey, you alright?" Kankri blinked, then nodded. "That's good, I thought I'd lost ya."

"I do not believe you had me in the first place." Kankri said, not meaning to sound as cold as he did.

"Ouch, ya got me there, Chief." Conus winced and laughed. "So, how do you knowv everyone here?"

"We went to highschool together. Don't you remember?" Kankri said. He felt a little disappointed that he wasn't memorable, like his friends. That was the only reason he was disappointed, it surely wasn't because he wanted this loud, egotistical, _triggering_ person to think about him.

Cronus thought for a bit. "Oh, yeah, I remember you! You vwere the person that vwas always on about 'triggering' and being 'considerate of those around you', right?" Cronus said after a while.

"Yes, that was me." Kankri surpressed a smile at knowing this loud, egotistical, _triggering_ person remembered him. "And how have you been?"

"I'vwe been good, can't complain. Got a good job plain' gigs at vweddings and bars." Cronus answered leaning back in his chair. He picked up his glass of wine and took a drink. "And hovw you'wve been?"

"Alright, I suppose. not much has changed." Kankri said. Cronus gave an acknowleding hum and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. It lasted a little while longer until the cake was brought out. Latula and Mituna both held a peice of cake to each other's mouth before trying - key word: _trying_ - to feed each other the pastry. It ended with bits of strawberry cake and vanilla frosting in Latula's red hair and on Mituna's face as their friends and family cheered.

Kankri sat down at the table with his piece of cake. Hey took a bite and smiled to himself. Strawberry flavored treats had always been his guilty pleassure. When he looked up, he saw Cronus smirking at him. "Whut?" Kankri said, fork still in his mouth, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks.

"I take it you like strawberry?"

Kankri quickly put his fork back on his plate and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Cronus smiled at him before he could. The red haired man quickly said, "But that's perfectly normal, no need to lecture me about triggering. I just vwanted to say you hawve some frosting right there." Cronus gestured to the corner of his mouth. Kankri quickly whiped his mouth with a napkin, trying to regain his composure.

Cronus chuckled lightly. "There ya go, chief." Both men turned their attention back to finishing their cake. Kankri pushed his plate away as a slow song came on. Cronus turned to look at the dance floor, where a slow song was playing, then back at Kankri. Then back at the floor. Then back at Kankri. A grin slowly spread across freckled cheeks.

"You vwanna dance?"

Kankri blushed and said a harsh 'No.' Cronus gave him the 'Kicked Puppy' look.

"Just one dance?"

Kankri rolled his eyes and shook his head. The man across the table gave him his best pleading look, which truthfully looked pretty ridiculous. "Not even one?"

"If I dance to this one song with you, will you stop asking me?" Kankri said exaustedly. Cronus only grinned and and pulled a stumbling Kankri behind him to the dance floor. Kankri regained his balance as Cronus put one hand on the pale blonde's waist and held out the other hand for Kankri to take. Kankri took said hand and put the other one on Cronus's shoulder. They started to move in rythem to the song. They were slowly swaying to the music together.

And the strange thing was, it was... Pleasent. He began to wonder why he hadn't wanted to dance with him in the first place. What was the harm in one, single dance, much less one that he enjoyed? He also began to regret all the years he had gone without a relationship. Why had he refused to make a move or being on the recieving end of one such 'move?' It was nice to be so close to felt the rythem of the song beginning to relax him and rested his head on Cronus's chest.

Cronus looked down at the relaxed man who appeared to be thinking about something. He would've asked, but he remembered that he wasn't very close to him. Actually, now that he thought about it, he hardly knew anything other that his name, age, and highschool years. Along with this realization, came another that he _wanted_ to know about this man. Everything the smaller man could tell him.

The song they were dancing to stopped and Cronus made a move to go back to the table, but Kankri quickly pulled him bacck to their position as another slow song started. Cronus internally cheered as they began the soothing movement once again. He decided not to ask himself anymore questions and just enjoyed the warmth of the other's body.

A few songs later Kankri and Cronus realized that the people were starting to trickle out of the building, leaving the bride and groom's highschool class. Aranea walked up to Kankri, who was looking around while still in Cronus's embrace. "Kankri, I have to leave, can you find another ride home?"

Kankri opened his mouth to tell her he would come with her in a second, but Cronus put a hand over his mouth and quickly told her, "I'll driwve him home in a little vwhile. See ya later, Aranea."

Aranea giggled as Kankri blushed and spluttered at Cronus. "Goodbye, Kankri, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave as Kankri said his quick parting words.

"Cronus, what was that?" Kankri said, trying to keep his temper in line.

"I just vwanted to spend some more time vwith you!" Cronus laughed and put his hands on Kankri's waist as a new song started. Dirk and his boyfriend, Jake, were also on the floor, slow dancing. The only other couples was Roxy and Calliope, and Mituna and Latula. Kankri sighed to hide a smile and wrapped his arms around Cronus's neck.

"What's your job?" Cronus asked into his shoulder.

"Librarian. What are your hobbies?" Kankri answered into his shirt.

"Song vwriting, Youtube cowvers, my motorcycle, hangin' with my friends. Favorite season?"

"Autumn. Favorite band?"

"Imagine dragons. Fawvorite book?"

"_Welcome to Bordertown_."

"What's that book about?"

"You'll just have to read it and find out."

"Read it with _you_, right?" Cronus smirked into the side of the pale blonde's neck. He heard a small catch of breath stick inside Kankri's throat.

"I-I suppose I could arrange that." Kankri said.

"Good, I can't wait." Cronus smirked. "And you can come to an Imagine Dragons concert with me."

Dirk and Jake said their good byes since it looked like they would be occupied with each other for the remainder of the night. Roxy and Calliope left soon after, Calliope supporting Roxy drunk, half-asleep form to the car as Roxy planted kisses around the smaller's face.

The music had long since stopped playing and it was getting late. "We should probably go now, Cronus." Kankri said, looking up at him. Cronus nodded in agreement and they both congratulated their friends before they left.

The door closed behind them as they exited. Latula turned to her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know this is our wedding, but I think we caused another one."

Mituna smiled. "Definitely. They'd b-better thank us."

Latula smiled at him. As they left, turning off the lights on their way out, they both knew that Cronus and Kankri would get along better than anyone could've predicted.

Cronus opened the car door for Kankri, who thanked him and got into the car. Cronus got in on his side, pulled out of the parking lot, and started to make his way to the address Kankri said was his house.

On they way, Cronus turned on the radio. Some popular song played through the speakers, but the men could've cared less. There was a slightly akward air between them. They were both thinking the entire time, the main thought being, 'what happened tonight that made us so close?'

About twenty minutes later they pulled into Kankri's driveway in front of his house. His house may've been small, but it could easily fit more than one person. Cronus parked the car and got out to walk Kankri to his door. Both stepped on the porch so Kankri could unlock his door.

"Well, thank you for driving me home. I... had a good time dancing with you." Kankri said and turned to go inside his house.

The words were out of Cronus's mouth before he could think about it. "What, no good bye kiss?"

Kankri blushed and shouted a quick 'No!' He tried to calm himself down. Cronus was just trying to trigger him.

"Not even one?"

"No!" Kankri opened his door as he shook his head.

Cronus turned around with his head hung and walked back to the car. He let out a soft sigh of disappointment. Kankri turned back to look at Cronus, who looked very pitiful. His heart clenched with the feeling of guilt for being the one to make him feel that way. He groaned at himself and made a last second decision.

There was a warm, soft feeling on his cheek. Cronus paused in his steps as he realized that the pale blonde was _kissing him!_ After the shock passed he realized the smaller man had pulled away. Cronus gleefully turned to face Kankri and pulled him into a smothering hug. "So, when can I come over to read that book with you?" He asked quietly.

"This weekend, if you're free?" Kankri said.

"I guess I'll see you this weekend."

_15 months later_

"So, how did you two meet?"

It had been just over a year since Cronus and Kankri had started dating and they had fallen in love over that peroid of time. This was the first - official - interview that they had agreed to do since Cronus had gotten famous from his music. The first one they had done was for Meulin's blog. She had said they were just like a rom-com movie and had purred proudly when she got a picture of them kissing.

When the red head went on his first tour, he had announced to the entire audience that he loved Kankri Vantas with all of his heart and no one could change that. The paparazzi had filmed him walking on to the porch of the house they shared together and kissing Kankri on the porch swing. The first thing the pale blonde had said when they seperated was 'I love you, too, with all my heart.'

"Vwell, vwe vwent to highschool together, but the first time vwe actually met vwas at a vwedding for tvwo of our friends. I had played a fevw songs then sat down to eat and my seat vwas across from Kanny's. Vwe started talking and I asked him to dance with me. A little vwhile later, vwhen ewveryone else had left, I drowve him home. And it all just happened from there." Cronus smiled at Kankri and gently rubbed circles on the back of his boyfriend's hand. Kankri blushed and gently squeezed Cronus's hand.

"That's so sweet! What was your first date after that?" The interviewer, who just so happened to be their old friend Meulin Leigon, asked. She already knew all the answers to the questions, but she was doing this for the fans

"I had told Cronus about my favorite book, _Welcome to Bordertown_, and he said he'd like to read it with me sometime, so I agreed and a week later we read the first chapter. He came back every few days after to read another chapter. By the time we finished the book, he could easily walk in my house without it being unusual." Kankri answered.

Meulin grabbed a small piece of paper from a hat on her lap. It was her sister Nepeta's hat, but she was with her friends and wouldn't notice for a while. She opened the paper and read aloud, "Kankri, do you get a lot of hatemail from Cronus's fans?"

Kankri thought about it. "Not much anymore. I just ignore it when I do."

Meulin chose another piece of paper from the hat. "When was the first time you said 'I love you' to each other?"

Cronus smiled as he recalled the memory. "It vwas about three months since vwe started dating. I vwas wvisting Kankri at the library for his break. I had brought him some tea and I had coffee. Vwe both vwere reading some book, I don't remember vwhich one. He vwas sitting near a vwindovw and he just looked so- so stunning and I just said it vwithout thinking." Cronus said. He pulled Kankri's hand to his mouth and gave it a small kiss. "You blushed and nearly choked on your tea. I vwas rubbing your back vwhen you told me you lowved me, too. I don't think I'wve ever been happier."

"I was shocked when you said it. It just came out of nowhere, but I am quite happy you did say it." Kankri said. He smiled at the taller to show his appreciation.

Meulin awwed and picked another slip. "Kankri has Cronus ever surprised you, other than that last question?"

As Kankri thought about it, too lost in thought to see Cronus discreetly pull something out of his pocket. "Nothing that I can remember. That was a very strange question, why would someone want to know that?"

Meulin grinned as she saw Cronus, as silently as he could, get down on one knee. She managed to compose herself enought to keep the secret. "No other surprises? Not even one?"

"No, there really were no other surprises. Why?" Kankri said, still oblivious to the fact Cronus had released his hand and was opening the small box he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Not even _this_ one?" Meulin finally broke out into a cat grin.

"What one?" Kankri said, starting to get annoyed that he had no idea what she was talking about. Cronus cleared his throat. Kankri turned to look at him "What is sh-" The rest of the sentence died in his mouth, only letting out a sharp intake of breath in it's place.

"Kankri Vantas, you are the most intriguing, patient, adorable, and smart person I'wve ewver met. I knovw your intriguing because you managed to make me read quite a fevw long books, and I _liked_ it. I knovw your patient because you've had to deal vwith me for this long. I knovw your adorable because I'vve seen you. I knovw your smart because I knovw you'wve read almost ewvery book in the library and hawve so many fantastic ideas. I knovw you and I aren't perfect, but vwho the fuck is? And I vwould really appreciate it if you could make me like reading, deal vwith my spazzy self, and share your fantastic ideas vwith me for the rest of my life. Kanny, vwill you marry me?" Cronus finished, looking up into his love's eyes.

Kankri could feel himself blushing brightly. Tears pricked at his eyes and he tried to blink them away only to have them start straming down his cheeks. His hands covered his mouth to stifle his gasp and he nodded. "O-of course, Cr-Cronus, but only if you can handle all my ranting and reading."

Cronus wiped the corners of his eyes as he slipped the ring on Knakri's finger. "I could listen to your rants for hours. Same goes for your reading." He stood and wrapped his arms around Kankri, who did the same.

"So, for how long did you have this planned?" Kankri asked as he pulled away.

"About a month, give or take." Meulin answered happily.

"I'm just so happy you said yes." Cronus smiled, wraping his arms around his fiance's waist.

"There was no chance I would've said no." Knkri said, leaning against the singer's chest.

"Not even one?"

"Not even one."


End file.
